Tom Pillibi
|year = 1960 |position = 1st |points = 32 |previous = Oui, oui, oui, oui |next = Printemps, avril carillonne}} Tom Pillibi was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London performed by Jacqueline Boyer. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with the singer talking about her lover - the title character. She describes his material wealth (two castles, ships, other women wanting to be with him) before admitting that he has "only one fault", that being that he is "such a liar" and that none of what she had previously said about him was true. Nonetheless, she sings, she still loves him. It was performed last on the night following Italy. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 32 points. Lyrics French= Tom Pillibi a deux châteaux – le premier en Écosse Tom Pillibi a deux châteaux – l'autre au Monténégro Il a aussi deux grands vaisseaux qui vont au bout du monde Chercher des ors et des coraux et les plus beaux joyaux Il a d'la chance – Tom Pillibi Et moi, je pense que je suis son amie Il est si riche, que je l'envie Il est si riche – sacré Tom Pillibi Tom Pillibi a deux secrets qu'il ne livre à personne Tom Pillibi a deux secrets – moi seule, je les connais La fille du roi lui sourit et l'attend dans sa chambre La fille du roi lui sourit et la bergère aussi Il a d'la chance – Tom Pillibi Et moi, je pense que je suis son amie Quelle bonne étoile veille sur lui? Quelle bonne étoile? – Sacré Tom Pillibi Tom Pillibi n'a qu'un défaut, le mal n'est pas bien grave Tom Pillibi n'a qu'un défaut, le mal n'est pas bien gros Il est charmant, il a bon cœur, il est plein de vaillance Il est charmant, il a bon cœur, mais il est si menteur Que rien n'existe de tout cela Mais je m'en fiche quand je suis dans ses bras Car je suis reine du grand pays Où il m'entraîne – sacré Tom Pillibihttp://diggiloo.net/?1960fr |-| Translation= Tom Pillibi has two castles – the first one in Scotland Tom Pillibi has two castles – the other one in Montenegro He also has two ships which go to the end of the world To search for gold and corals and the most beautiful jewels He's lucky – Tom Pillibi And I think that I'm his girlfriend He's so rich, that I envy him He's so rich – blasted Tom Pillibi Tom Pillibi has two secrets, which he won't tell anyone Tom Pillibi has two secrets – I'm the only one who knows them The king's daughter smiles to him and waits for him in her bedroom The king's daughter smiles to him and the shepherdess too He's lucky – Tom Pillibi And I think that I'm his girlfriend Which good star is looking after him? Which good star? – Blasted Tom Pillibi Tom Pillibi has only one fault, but it's nothing serious Tom Pillibi has only one fault, but it's not such a big thing He's charming, he's kind-hearted, he has so much courage He's charming, he's kind-hearted, but he's such a liar Because nothing exists of all that But I don't care when I'm in his arms Because I'm the queen of the big country Where he takes me to – blasted Tom Pillibi References Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners